


acńok do )ybkaj kat( anasip airotsih anzcigarT

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multifandom Bingo 2017, pisane od końca
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Zombie!Apokalipsa w świecie Merlina BBC brzmi dziwnie? To czemu by jeszcze bardziej nie udziwnić i nie zrobić z niej tragicznej historii napisanej (tak jakby) od końca w formie serii drabbli?...Ja nic nie wiem, jak tu tylko sprzątam. Po sobie.To powiedziawszy... Multifandom Bingo 2017, prompt nr 3 - zombie AU.





	

.kat śydeik ela ,zaret eiN .tnemom az eżom ,ogułdein żuj eżoM .einats ęis oT .ceinok ipątsan ydeik ,alórK ezswaZ aN zaR uzco z oktsyzsw atyzcyw syrmE ydeik ,akinworazc an yzrjops acdałw ydeik ,aliwhc eizdjedaN

.usazc oD

.ęgawu acęiwśop umet oklyt eż ,ejadu i ,łizdoru ąin z ęis yrótk ,akeiwołzc ąicśowtał z iigam awyżu nilreM .ogecążułs an yzrtap ein ;mezceim mynzcigam hcyłramuein ezceis ąnim ątęizwaz z rutrA .mejazwan eibeis o ein tewan eżom ,hcazco w medołg i imakęr imytęingąicyw z eincebo hcycąjareican hcyzsżilbjan o ein, wóborg hcynabezrgzor i wómod hcytsup tolemaC o eiN .eicyż o eicęizwaz ązclaw ęnaicś o imacelp icrapO


End file.
